


Tiempo [Geraskier]

by LadyPando18



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPando18/pseuds/LadyPando18
Summary: El destino es una perra y te concederá lo que crea que mereces.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

\- No es justo Geralt...

\- Si el destino me concediera un deseo... ¡sería sacarte de mi vida!

\- Entiendo... Adiós Geralt, esperaré escuchar tus hazañas.

Si tan solo hubiese aceptado sus sentimientos en ese momento. Pero los hubiese no existen y sólo importan los ahora, y en ese momento dejo ir a Jaskier.

Pensó que el destino lo volvería unir al bardo, pero así no funciona y lo supo a medida que paso los años y no volvió a tropezar con Jaskier.

Para cuando que se animo a buscarlo años mas tardes, se entero que el bardo había contraído nupcias, solo un mes antes de él encontrarlo. El destino nuevamente lo alejaba tal cual lo pidió.

Al parecer Jaskier había sentado cabeza y estaba ejerciendo su título de vizconde, quien lo diría... Su Jaskier ahora le llamaban Julian, vestía ropa fina y estaba en los negocio de comercio. Que podría ofrecerle él.

La segunda vez que supo del bardo, fue por chismes de la corte real... Jaskier era padre de dos niñas y un adolescente. Aunque le partía el alma no estar en su vida, saber que su bardo tenía una familia le daba algo de felicidad. Aunque él no estuviese incluído.

*********************

\- ¿Es usted Geralt de Rivia?

\- Hmmmm?

\- Oh si, mi padre hablo de sus "Hmmm", pero disculpe mi mala educación. Soy Juliana, hija de Julian.. Cierto, usted debe haberle conocido como Jaskier.

Sintió su corazón detenerse por un momento, tantos años sin escuchar ese nombre de la boca de otro, de tenerlo solamente en su cabeza. Le hizo temblar un poco, pensando en la que la hija de su amado bardo vino avisarle que quizás había muerto.

\- Jask..ier.. ¿Murió?

\- No. - le dijo la chica, quizás de unos 25 años. - Pero mi papá esta muy enfermo y me gustaría que su gran amigo Geralt de Rivia le diera una visita antes de que parta de este mundo.

El destino era jodidamente, no quería, no quería ver morir a Jaskier, no quería ver lo que cambio, cambios donde él no estuvo incluído, no quería saber nada y sin embargo su corazón agonizaba por hablar con el bardo. 

\- ¿Que tiene? - fue lo único que atino a preguntar.

\- La vejez lo alcanzo, su mente divaga y poco recuerda de su vida con nosotros. Mi hermano piensa que quizás si ve personas de su pasado... Él siempre hablo de usted, sé que es un brujo, si pudiera ir..

\- Lo iré a visitar.

**************  
La casa era extremadamente lujosa y se enteró que la esposa de Jaskier había muerto hace tres años atrás y desde entonces el bardo no fue el mismo. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía un poco de temor a volver tenerlo cara a cara después de tantos años... Su amor, que ya no le pertenecía.

Entro en la habitación a la que Juliana le guió, todo decorado muy colorido, seguramente fue cosa de Jaskier. Estaba acostado en su cama viendo el infinito..

Geralt se acerco y tomo asiento al lado de dónde reposaba su bardo. Ni siquiera volteo a verle. Sintió como Juliana los dejaba a sola y se sintió en confianza.

\- Hey... Jask.

\- ¿Quien es usted? - fue lo que respondió Julian, viéndole con una mirada de desconcierto.

Le dolió, no iba a negarlo, pensó que quizás él iba a ser especial, pero el Bardo tampoco lo reconoció a él.

\- Soy yo... Geralt, tu brujo pirujo, me recuerdas? Así me decías. 

\- ¿?

\- Oh Jaskier! - No soportaba ver a si bardo en ese estado, tantos años perdidos, amándolo para que al final todo se redujera a nada. - Mi Jaskier. - Hizo amago para tomar su mano y el bardo le quito la mano.

\- Disculpe, no le conozco.

\- Si me conoces, oh dios, me conoces muy bien Julian, eres la persona que mejor me conoces.

\- ....

No soportaba ver a Jaskier tan perdido, se puso de pies y agarro aquel viejo Laúd que estaba olvidado en un rincón.

\- Toma, toca el Laúd para mi una última vez Jaskier.

\- Yo.. No sé tocar ese instrumento. Lo siento señor. 

\- Si sabes... Sólo arg! - vio como Jaskier volteo a ver por la ventana u lo ignoraba. Debía buscar la manera de ser recordado.

\- Hey... Jask, recuerda: Lanza una moneda... Valle de abundancia, valle de abundancia oh... - Vio como Jaskier volteo a verle con incredulidad y como le respondió.

-Lanza una moneda...Al amigo de la humanidad. - le respondió al brujo mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. - Oh Geralt.. Eres tú, tú, mi amado brujo.

\- Perdoname Jaskier...Yo..

No pudo decir nada más, Juliana había entrado a la habitación.

\- Oh papá.. 

Y así el momento de Geralt fue opacado por todos en la casa que entraron a aprovechar el momento de lucidez de Jaskier, y aunque no pudieron hablar nada más personal, Jask toco su laúd para todos sin quitarle la vista a Geralt.

El brujo sabia que tocaba para él, y su corazón vibró de emoción.

Se despidió, prometiendole a Jaskier volver al siguiente día.

Cuando fue a la mañana siguiente... Julian había muerto.


	2. Chapter 2

Había llegado al bar donde Yenn le había citado. 

Odiaba que le hiciera este tipo de broma, ella a sido la única persona que sabe de su loco amor por el bardo.

Jaskier... Había pasado cientos de años y aún lo extrañaba y recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer que lo vio.

Saco su móvil y le texteo a Yenn.

" Ja ja, hermosa broma de citarme en un bar de ambiente... ¿De verdad vas a venir o qué?"

Vio a su al rededor un par de parejas tanto de mujeres como de hombres.

En sus tiempo esto hubiese sido imposible. Se alegraba como había cambiado todo, había mas libertad para escoger el amor y aún así vivía añorando esos tiempo de antaños.

Sintió su celular vibrar. 

" Lo siento Geralt, es algo que debes ver por ti mismo. Ahorrate las gracias, te lo mereces y espero que esta vez no lo arruines. Aún no te vayas del bar, confía en mi"

Había visto una y otra vez el como Yennefer lo intentaba emparejar con otros hombres, el no quería otro hombre... Él solo necesitaba a Jaskier. 

Y sin embargo siempre confiaría en su buena amiga Yennefer, después de todo era la única que quedaba de su pasado... Ya ni siquiera sabía quien era, de un tiempo para acá su vida era muy aburrida, ya no había criaturas que matar, ni historias que contar.

Tenía una buena posición social de todo lo que había ahorrado a través de los años, pero era agotador estar moviéndose de ciudad cada cierto tiempo. 

Estaba en la mesa del fondo y no pudo evitar recordar cuando conoció a Jaskier. Una banda tenía rato cantando, pero el no le había prestado atención, esa música moderna... Le hacía daño a sus oídos, seguramente a Jaskier si le gustaría.

Estaba perdido en sus recuerdo, solo viendo su cerveza. No había pasado nada especial, Yenn le había tomado el pelo de nuevo.

\- ¿Se puede saber porque con tan pocos modales te has sentado al fondo y no te has dignado a ver el escenario ni una puñetera vez? Se supone que todos aquí vinieron a apreciar mi música.

\- Hmmm? 

Una voz lo saco de sus pensamiento, a él nadie le obligaría a apreciar música basura. Luego de Jaskier solo apreciaba a Freddie Mercury.

Y ya se lo haría saber al cantantucho.

Pero cuando levantó la mirada, nada salio de sus labios... Allí frente a él, estaba Jaskier... SU Jaskier... Tal cual lo conoció la primera vez, solo con el cabello más largo y diferente ropaje.

\- Oye grandulon, estoy hablando contigo - Le dijo, mientras veía como el hombre sentado en la mesa lo veía de manera incrédula.

Jaskier se había fijado en el extraño sentado al fondo no más subió a la tarima, no podía dejar de ver su mesa, quería que ese hombre lo viera, tenía algo que lo hacía sentir familiar, como si ya lo conociera.

Pero el guapo extraño no volteo ni una vez, su ego se vio golpeado un poco. Así que había decido confrontarlo, quería saber si había algo en su banda que no gustaba a otros.

Pero de cerca el hombre era mas sexy en intimidante. 

\- ¿Jaskier?

\- Ehm? ¿Cómo?

Al parecer el extraño no era tan indiferente... Ese extraño.. Era igual al hombre en sus sueños, solo su pelo y ojos no cumplían el patrón. Quien era... estaba intentando recordar el.nombre que solía llamar en sueños.

\- Tú .. ¿Eres Jaskier?

\- Sí, es mi nombre artístico. 

\- ¿Sabes mi nombre?

\- ¿por qué debería saberlo? 

La verdad Jaskier podía sentir un nombre hormiguear en sus labios, sentía la necesidad de llamarlo... Pero no estaba seguro.

\- Hmmm...

\- ¿ Geralt?

Bingo, el corazón del brujo se detuvo. Maldita Yennefer... En este momento podría cargarla y besarla de recompensa. 

Se puso de pies y tomo al cantante del brazo.

\- Hey.. Sueltame! - Le pidió con una voz débil. Pudo gritar y pedir ayuda. Pero muy dentro de él quería seguir al extraño hombre.

Le vio encaminarse a una moto y le paso un casco auxiliar.

\- Necesitamos hablar Bardo.

\- ¿Bardo?

No obtuvo respuesta, y aunque pensó que iba arrepentirse más tarde, subió a la moto.

Todo era una locura. 

Su viaje transcurrió en silencio, le sintió estacionar la moto delante de una pequeña casa.

\- Llegamos.

\- Disculpa... ¿No entiendo?

\- Debemos hablar en privado Jaskier... 

Ambos entraron a la casa, vio a ¿Geralt? Entrar en una habitación y rezo para que no apareciera con un arma y lo matara.

Tuvo tiempo de inspeccionar un poco la casa, su decoración un poco tosca, muchas cosas de cuero y piel. Un montón de trofeos de caza y pesca.

\- ¿Cual es tu nombre no artístico?

Y casi le da un infarto al joven cantante de escuchar esa voz fuerte tras de él.

\- Yo.... Julian y tú?

\- Soy Geralt.

\- Imposible... Él solo vive en mis sueños.

\- ¿Sueñas conmigo?

\- Diablos.. Es todo tan raro.. ¿Seguro no es una broma de Made? A ella es la única que le he contra donde Geralt.

\- hmmn - soltó un gruñido- ¿Quién es Made?

\- Mi compañera de la banda...

\- No se quien es.. Y realmente no me interesa. Solo te diré Jaskier.. ¿Crees en la reencarnación?

\- Yo... Yo.. ¿No lo sé?

\- Yo soy Geralt de Rivia, y tu eres mi destino. 

Escuchar ese nombre fue como abrir un porta en su cabeza. Recuerdos iban y venían, sentía que no eran suyo y la vez si. Se vio al el mismo andando con un hombre cabello largo y plateado, pero sabia que era el mismo hombre que tenía parado al frente.

Les vio reír, les vio pelear. Ese de sus recuerdo era tan igual a él. Sintió como sus sentimientos conectaron.

Tantas aventuras. Vio a su antepasado llorar, llorar por Geralt. Se vio así mismo tocando un Laúd, anciano y sin poder quitar la vista de ese hombre que despertaba fuertes sentimientos.

Y lo entendió, ese en sus recuerdo era su tatara-tatara-tatarabuelo, su madre lo había bautizado con su nombre porque nació el mismo día, siempre supo que tenía una conexión. 

Lloró, no podía dejar de llorar con toda la información. Delante de él estaba el hombre que sin querer siempre había añorado y amado.

Siempre pensó que estaba enamorado de una ilusión, y que era algo de su imaginación.

\- Tú... Dios, Geralt.

\- Lo recordaste?

\- Yo sí, dios. SI! - no pudo evitar saltar a los brazos del brujo, porque ya lo sabía, Geralt no era común.

\- Jask, mi Bardo... Nosotros estamos conectado. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte.

\- Lo sé... Quiero escuchar todas las historias, quiero escribir canciones de ellas.

\- Ven conmigo Jaskier.. No me vuelvas a dejar.

\- Y tu no me vuelvas a alejar brujo pirujo.

\- hmm.. Había extrañado tu raro apodo. Jamás volveré a desear algo tan tonto.

Quizás el destino lo castigo por años... Pero hoy el destino le dio una nueva oportunidad. 

\- Me gusta tu nuevo look.

\- Hmmm... - fue lo que dijo para terminar besando a Jaskier. 

Después de tanto, al fin pudo probar el sabor del bardo.


End file.
